endless love
by Spengler
Summary: para matener la paz en su aldea tigresa debe convertirse en concubina del gobernador de la aldea vecina, durante el viaje a su nuevo hogar se enamora de Po, el general de su ahora señor, pasen y decubran su amor sin fin.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola eh aquí otro fic de mi autoría, este está inspirado en la película de el mito de jackie chan, aquí deshecho toda la historia de las películas, solo utilizo los personajes.**

 **Kung fu panda no me pertenece es propiedad de Dreamworks**

 **A disfrutar…**

En el valle de la paz, había una gran disputa con el pueblo de Baoshan, al no ver solución alguna, el maestro Shifu, que estaba a cargo del valle, a su hija adoptiva tigresa la hizo concubina del gobernador de Baoshan, para poder hacer la paz y detener las guerras que tantas tragedias había traído

-lo siento hija…yo…-dijo el maestro

-tranquilo papá, sé que es mi responsabilidad-dijo la ahora concubina tigresa

-lista para el viaje de mañana-

-sí, llevo todo-

Tigresa viajaría con un ejército de 23 personas bien entrenados a Baoshan, aunque era el pueblo más cercano el duraba viaje costaba de 3 días

-ahora ve a descansar hija mía mañana debes partir temprano-

-si padre-

La noche paso y tigresa se despedía de su padre

-hasta siempre padre- fue lo único que dijo tigresa antes de partir a Baoshan

A las afueras del valle el general Po la esperaba con la otra mitad de su ejército

-buen día concubina tigresa, soy el general Shao Po, tengo ordenes de llevarla a usted a salvo ante el Sr. Gang-dijo aquel peculiar general pero sin mirarla a la cara

-buen día, gracias general-

-suba al carrito-

-sí, gracias general-

Algo en tigresa despertó, pero qué?, ni ella sabia pero algo sintió en ese momento

Después de mucho caminar se detuvieron a descansar

Una persona se acerco a tigresa con un jarrón de agua y unos cuantos dumplings-concubina su comida

-muchas gracias-

Tigresa mientras comía miraba aquel general, no podía negarlo se había enamorado de él, cerca de ahí un soldado callo con una flecha que atravesaba su pecho, era una emboscada

-rápido protejan a la concubina!-ordeno el general

Unos leopardos llegaron y atacaron a los soldados del general Po, llevándose a tigresa, Po corrió tras ellos, al pasar cerca de una barranca se detuvieron a pelear contra aquel panda.

-dejen a la concubina!-grito el general

-no, será perfecta para nuestro señor Junjie

Po comenzó a pelear, al derribar a uno cayó cerca del carrito de tigresa empujándolo haciendo que se empezara a caer, Po y el único que quedo corrieron a sujetar el carrito, pero sin dejar de pelear, la espada del general le atravesó el estomago , el carrito comenzó a romperse

-corre sálvala general-dijo el leopardo herido

Po le agradeció con la mirada y corrió hacia ella, pero este se desplomo haciendo que Po y tigresa cayeran hacia el barranco, el panda la tomo entre sus brazos mientras iban cayendo.

Para buena suerte de ambos cayeron en un rio

-está bien concubina?-cargándola

-si gracias general

-nos hemos desviado un poco, pero no se preocupe yo la llevare a salvo a su nuevo hogar-seguía sin mirarle a los ojos

Buscaron un lugar para quedarse, cerca de ahí había una cueva; Po junto un par de leña e hizo una fogata para pasar ahí la noche

-descansé concubina, yo hare guardia-

-gracias general –

Po veía dormir a tigresa, sabía que si lo hacia lo matarían, pero ese no era el caso nadie lo vería, la veía hermosa, delicada, con una gran fuerza interior

"me enamore de la concubina del Sr. Gang"-pensaba aquel pobre panda

A la mañana siguiente, tigresa despertó y vio sentado a la entrada de la cueva a Po, le era sumamente atractivo, pero ella sabía que ese amor era imposible, se dirigió donde él.

-buen día general-Po se puso de rodillas saludándola, sin mirarla

-buen día concubina tigresa-

Un leopardo salto hacia Po, se logro quitar, salieron de los arbustos 4 leopardos, derroto a 3, mientras peleaba con el otro vio que el quinto leopardo tenía como rehén a tigresa

-suelta el arma!-grito el leopardo

El panda no hizo nada, no sabía qué hacer, asi que obedeció al leopardo, el otro rápidamente le clavo la espada en su brazo derecho

-general Po-ella reacciono sacando sus garras y dándole un zarpazo en su cuello dejándolo mortalmente herido

El leopardo que hirió a Po se fue sobre tigresa, ella se erizo, saco sus garras, mostrándose desafiante pero el panda le clavo su espada, el leopardo cayó muerto.

-está bien general- tigresa se acerco para verle su brazo pero él se aparto

-no concubina por favor, es mi deber protegerla así sea con mi vida, no se lo puedo permitir curarme-

-por favor por un momento olvida esas tontas reglas, necesitas atención, tu brazo no deja de sangrar – nuevamente intento acercarse pero este se lo impidió

-no concubina- Po se sentía débil – debo prote…..-no termino por que se desmayo

-Po-ella se acerco a el y lo arrastro hacia el interior de la cueva, reviso la herida de su brazo y se dio cuenta de que era muy profunda, necesitaba sutura, ella al no tener herramientas, improviso con una aguja que atoraba su vestido y el hilo lo saco deshilachando parte de su vestido, con mucha delicadeza cosió su herida, una vez terminado se recostó sobre su gran estomago y empezó a acariciar su pelaje

-oh general – suspiro la felina

Paso 1 hora y el general no despertaba, tigresa empezó a preocuparse

-general Shao?- lo sacudió-general- recargo su cabeza contra su pecho escuchando un fuerte latir- está bien

Al poco rato el general despertó, al intentarse levantarse llamo la atención de la felina

-ohh general Po está bien- lo abrazo

-concubina, le pido que no haga eso nos podemos meter en un gran problema- tigresa se aparto triste, Po no podía verla así, levanto la cara de tigresa y por primera vez desde que la conoció la miro al rostro- pero estoy bien -Ambos se quedaron viendo el rostro del otro, observaban cada detalle en ellos- deberíamos continuar concubina tigresa, puede que nos puedan sorprender otra vez

-me parece bien-

 ** _Bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, comenten, eso me ayuda a mejorar_**

 ** _Se despide: Spengler_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola discípulos míos, perdón por no haber actualizado pero ya está aquí, disfrútenlo**

El general logro encontrar un camino de vuelta a Baoshan pero para ello tendrían que rodear una montaña.

-creo que será mejor escalar la montaña-comento el panda- nos tardaremos menos que rodeándola

-usted cree?-tigresa mira hacia arriba-está un poco alta y si nos pasa algo?

-no pasara nada, va a ser más rápido desde aquí-

Ambos subieron la montaña, llevaban rato subiendo, tigresa comenzó a fatigarse

-falta mucho general?-pregunto con la respiración entre cortada

-bueno nos falta bajar, podría decirse que si-

-cree que podemos detenernos a descansar-

-claro, mire allá hay una pequeña cueva donde podemos descansar-

Pararon a descansar ahí, después de poco comenzó a nevar

-está bien concubina no tiene frio-

-poco la verdad y usted como esta de su herida-

-no es nada, gracias, ahora descanse, partiremos por la mañana-se quedo a la entrada de la cueva para hacer guardia

-de acuerdo general-tigresa se dispuso a dormir, había tenido un día cansado

Tigresa despertó en la madrugada por una pesadilla, en donde ella se veía en Baoshan sufriendo-general?, Po?-al no ver respuesta por parte del panda decidió ir donde el .

En el momento que toco el hombro del panda este se cayó de espaldas-general?!-ella le empezó a dar palmaditas en su cara-"debe de estar débil perdió un poco de sangre y luego la caminada y …este frio, está temblando…pero los pandas están hechos para este clima no?"-pensó, ella lo jalo hacia el interior de la cueva donde ella se encontraba.

-po?, general?!- por más que lo intentaba este no reaccionaba, pero al revisarlo bien se dio cuenta que solo era un desmayo, el cual la calmo un poco se quito su incomodo y pesado atuendo y se tapo junto con Po-me prometió que no me dejaría- y se durmió sobre el panda

A la mañana siguiente Po despertó, no sabía que había pasado y porque tenía una de las prendas de la concubina sobre de él, lo más raro fue que sentía algo sobre su estomago, al retirar lentamente la prenda vio el rostro de la bella concubina; la miro por un buen rato, disfrutando de aquel bello rostro del cual él estaba perdidamente enamorado, estiro su mano para acariciarle la cabeza pero la retiro poco antes de tocarla.

-no puedo-susurro

-"solo un rato mas junto a usted concubina, porque cuando este en Baoshan todo será diferente, probablemente ya ni nos volvamos a hablar"-hablaba hacia sus adentros.

Siguió disfrutando del calor de aquel cuerpo esbelto de la felina y el tenerla cerca, hasta que la felina comenzó a despertarse

-general!-lo abrazo por el cuello-que tal durmió?

-bien pero…-comenzó a zafarse del abrazo-deberíamos continuar- este se paro y comenzó a preparar todo

Tigresa un poco triste se alisto y dentro de poco volvieron a su camino de vuelta a Baoshan.

Bajaron la montaña y siguieron avanzando, Baoshan no quedaba muy lejos, no articulaban palabra alguna, ambos sedientos pararon en un riachuelo, Po uso su casco para beber de el mientras la felina lo hacía con sus manos.

-gracias-dijo el panda sentado en una roca

-perdón-pregunto tigresa sentada cerca del rio

-gracias por ayudarme en ….la montaña-

-no tiene que agradecer, además no le paso nada más que solo un bajón-

-como es que sabe que es lo que me paso?-

-bueno pues en el valle de la paz, mi padre en el palacio de jade tenía muchos rollos y pues a mí me encanta leer y estudiaba los rollos con atención-

-eso es bueno yo solo se lo básico, un guerrero no suele tener tiempo para eso, para nosotros solo es entrenar y entrenar para derrotar al enemigo-

-general, porque arriesgo su vida por mi-

-es mi deber además, yo no voy a permitir que le hagan daño alguno-añadió- Baoshan ya no esta tan lejos, debemos avanzar.

-de acuerdo general-

El camino que recorrían, era una pradera rodeada por cerezos, haciéndolo un paisaje bello, tigresa se sentía libre, se retiro el atuendo, dejando ver debajo de este un vestido rojo muy hermoso.

Ella comenzó a correr a cuatro patas alrededor de la pradera, Po la veía correr, como el viento rozaba su anaranjado pelaje.

-concubina?-

-si Po-

-que hace?-

-bueno pues me dieron ganas de correr de disfrutar antes de…bueno usted sabe, antes de ser prisionera-

-no diga eso concubina-

-es la verdad, de pequeña un trabajador del palacio de jade llamado Zeng me contaba muchas historia, recuerdo una historia donde narraba la historia de una concubina, al servicio de su majestad para pues usted sabe….servirle y ser una más de sus hembras, me daba terror eso y ahora véame- bajo la mirada un poco triste- pero bueno sé que lo hago por mi padre y por mi pueblo también- dicho esto volvió a correr y sentir esa libertad que probablemente pronto perdería y Po se lo permitió, el solo la veía.

Tigresa exhausta se recostó sobre el pasto, el general se acerco a ella y se sentó a su lado.

-creo que sería mejor seguir concubina-

-tiene razón general-

-vamos Baoshan no queda lejos, ve esas colinas a lo lejos-señalo unas colinas con su espada

-si-

-pues Baoshan está pasando esas colinas-

-general?-

-si concubina-

-no quiero ir a ese lugar, y ser una más-

-tranquila, no tema concubina-

-Po….contigo a mi lado a nada le temo-se arrimo donde el panda y recargo su cabeza en su hombro

A Po se le rompió escuchar a tigresa de tal forma y no se pudo resistir más y la abrazo

-y créeme tigresa-la felina se sorprendió al escuchar su nombre de tal forma-mientras yo esté aquí nunca romperé mi promesa de protegerla, jamás-

Tigresa lo volteo a ver sorprendida, no creía lo que decía Po

-Po?-

-si?-

-lo amo-tigresa se sonrojo, sabía que enamorarse de él era algo incorrecto pero en el amor ella no mandaba

El panda no sabía que decir, por una parte le alegraba oír eso, pero por otra sabia que eso era malo, no podía tener nada con la concubina de su señor, pero no pudo más y lo dijo-yo también la amo-

Tigresa se aferro a él con un abrazo, el cual por primera vez se lo correspondió el general

-se que lo nuestro no puede ser pero…-fue interrumpida por Po

-no hables mas, juntos podremos solucionar esto ya veras, pero mientras hay que continuar con todo esto-

-no Po, vámonos, juntos llévame a otro lugar que no sea Baoshan, no quiero entregarme a otro macho que no seas tú-

-eso es lo que más quisiera pero….tu sabes que eso no es posible, que ambos tenemos responsabilidades-

-pero…-comenzó a derramar unas pocas lagrimas

Po la tomo de las mejillas-no llores, a mí también me va a doler en el alma entregarte a otro macho-la abrazo-ambos tenemos que ser fuertes para que así en el futuro tu y yo estemos juntos para siempre, prométeme que así como yo voy a ser fuerte por ti tu lo vas a ser por mi

-de acuerdo general, lo voy hacer por usted-

Al cruzar esas colinas, tuvieron frente a ellos el pueblo de Baoshan, un pueblo bastante grande en realidad.

Ambos entraron en el pueblo y la gente de inmediato reconoció a su gran general. Tigresa y Po llegaron al palacio las sirvientas de ahí se llevaron a tigresa para ponerla más presentable para ir a ver a al Sr. Gang. Po la vio alejarse y fue a ver a su señor.

-Señor Gang- Po se inclino con respeto enfrente de su sala de estar, la cual cubría una tela de seda roja

-general Shao, ya lo daba por muerto y a mi concubina- Po la solo veía la silueta de Gang ponerse una bata muy fina-pero no perdí toda mi esperanza, estamos hablando de mi mejor guerrero- y por fin salió un tigre de Amur, ya mayor- quiero ver a mi nueva concubina

-si señor, la llevaron a arreglarse-

-perfecto, entre más guapas mejor o no general?-

-ooo…sí, señor-

-tú también vete a dar un baño y diles a tus tropas que ahora el valle de la paz es nuestro "amigo"-

-si, señor-

Gang fue a su trono y tomo asiento y espero a que le presentaran a su nueva concubina, poco después aparecieron las sirvientas con tigresa con una vestidura típica de las concubinas, el señor Gang, le impacto al verla, se le hacía muy hermosa y lo mejor de esto es que eran de la misma especie.

Tigresa al verlo se sorprendió al ver a tigre que no fuera ella, pero ella mantenía la cabeza baja. El señor Gang se paro y comenzó a verla de pies a cabeza, lo cual puso incomoda a tigresa.

-eres muy hermosa-le dijo

Tigresa no levantaba la mirada y tampoco decía nada.

-juni!-grito Gang

Apareció una cocodrilo- si Sr.?-

-encárgate de ella, ponla en una habitación cercana a la mía, dale las mejores ropas y las mejores joyas-ordeno

-claro majestad-

 **Que tal eh?, espero y haya sido de su agrado, comenten, se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola amigos míos, antes que todo, gracias a los que siguen esta historia, me alegra saber que mis historia sean un método de entretenimiento, bueno basta de charla disfruten este tercer capitulo**

Juni llevo a tigresa a la habitación más cercana a la de Gang, una habitación bastante grande con una bonita decoración, un cuarto de baño bastante grande y por ultimo un balcón que daba a uno de los jardines de Gang.

-bueno concubina, esta es su habitación-dijo la cocodrilo-mas al rato le traerán sus prendas, de la más fina seda de toda China-

-gracias…..pero no entiendo porque me da lo mejor, siendo yo una concubina-

-no lo sé concubina….considérese un tanto afortunada, bueno cualquier cosa que necesite, solo hágamelo saber-

-gracias-

Juni se retiro dejando sola a tigresa, ella se recostó sobre la gran cama, clavo su cara en la almohada y comenzó a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas.

-general-susurro

Pasaron las horas y tigresa ya se había aburrido de estar en esa habitación, por naturaleza a ella no le gustaba estar encerrada, camino hasta la puerta de la habitación decidida a salir, cuando escucho unos pasos acercándose a su habitación, rápidamente volvió a la cama.

La puerta se abrió y entro Juni

-concubina tigresa?-

-si?-fingió despertarse

\- el señor Gang desea verla-

El corazón de la felina comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, tenía miedo

-concubina?, se encuentra bien?-

-sí, estoy bien, ejem…vamos-

\- pero antes, me dijo que quería verla con esto-Juni le mostro un vestido rojo corto, con un escote en forma de V, sin mangas y con detalles de flores doradas por todo el vestido- lo mando hacer para usted

-de verdad me tengo que poner ese vestido?-

-si son ordenes del Sr. Gang-

-y para que me quiere?-

-para cenar, hoy va a venir su mejor amigo el señor Wei, el ganso y quiere que los acompañe a cenar-

-con esto?-

Juni afirmo con la cabeza, tigresa dejo las quejas a un lado y se puso ese vestido.

Con la ayuda de Juni quedo lista, se acerco al espejo y se vio, el vestido se le ajustaba muy bien, haciendo que luciera muy bella.

-lista concubina?-

-creo que si-

Tigresa salió y atrás de ella Juni, al llegar a la entrada del comedor la dejo sola, tigresa temerosa entro, viendo una gran silla dorada, donde estaba Gang, y frente a él estaba el señor Wei.

-ohh tigresa, luces muy hermosa con ese vestido, ven toma asiento- dio unas palmaditas sobre una silla que estaba a un lado de él.

-si, señor-tigresa obedeció y se sentó aun lado de el

-te presento al señor Wei, me suele ayudar con la ciudad, o no amigo-

-así es-

-es un gusto, señor Wei-saludo

-el gusto es mía señorita, o ya señora jaja-

A tigresa no le causo gracia ese comentario así que se evito decir algo

-jaja- se rio a carcajadas Gang

Unos cerdos aparecieron con la cena

-oo que bien la comida- el tigre cogió una servilleta de tela fina y se la puso como babero, se remango las mangas de su atuendo, cogió unos palillos y comenzó a comer-come linda

-"como me permite comer lo mismo que el siendo yo una concubina?"-

Una vez terminada la cena, el señor Wei, dio las gracias por la comida y se retiro, dejando solos a Gang y a tigresa.

-que tal estuvo la cena?-le pregunto el tigre

-bien-

-bien?-

-veo que eres muy tímida gatita-este acaricio la pierna de la felina, lo cual ella aparto bruscamente-tienes razón, mejor en un lugar privado, te espero en mi alcoba-Gang se puso de pie y se retiro a sus aposentos, el corazón de la felina nuevamente comenzó a asustarse púes tenía un presentimiento de lo que pasaría esa noche

-no-susurro-no tenia elección, de alguna forma ahora era su responsabilidad-pero no así-susurro una vez más.

Ahí se quedo quieta en su asiento con la mirada perdida, sin saber que ya se había demorado mucho, hasta que Juni apareció.

-concubina, me manda el señor, para ver porque se demora tanto-

Tigresa se reincorporo-ejem….perdón es que estaba tomando un poco de té

Tigresa se paro dejando atrás a Juni para dirigirse a la habitación de Gang, toco la puerta

-adelante-

Tigresa apareció ahí con un semblante nervioso, a los lados de Gang se encontraban dos hembras, una zorra y leopardo

-ohh tigresa, señoras retírense por favor- ellas recogieron sus cosas y obedecieron-ven-

-eh?-

-acuéstate aquí-

Tímidamente la felina se sentó en la cama dándole la espalda al tigre, Gang se acerco y le beso el cuello, ella se aparto

-oye sabes que les pasa a las concubinas que no me obedecen-

La felina no podía hablar, por el simple y sencillo hecho porque temía que si lo hacía, lloraría

-veo que no te interesa porque me vas a hacer caso, no?, pero por si acaso te digo, son ejecutadas-

Nuevamente Gang le beso el cuello, la felina esta vez se dejo, ella se aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

Lentamente Gang le recostó y la continuo besando

-oye respecto a lo que te dijo Wei, señorita o señora?-

Tigresa tímidamente dijo-señorita

Eso fue música para los oídos de aquel tigre y esa noche fue la peor de tigresa, ya que perdió lo más valioso para una hembra, mientras en el acto no dejaba de pensar en Po, ella se sentía destrozada.

Ya en la mañana el tigre se encontraba dormido a un lado de ella

-"prometí ser fuerte por ti, Po"-

 **Ohhhh que ha llegado a su final, pobre tigresa, pero descuiden un gran momento le espera,este cap. es un poco corto, pero es por lo que viene adelante, dejen sus reviews,se despide:**

 _ **Spengler**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola jeje perdón por haber tardado tanto, explicación? Ehm bueno se fue la inspiración pero me llego de nuevojeje, estoy lista, preparad para lo que viene…**

 **El capitulo 4**

-"prometí ser fuerte por ti, Po"-tigresa no pudo quedarse más ahí, así que quito la pesada pata del felino de su cintura, se levanto cogió sus prendas y salió lo más rápido de la habitación de Gang.

Una vez dentro de su habitación hundió su cabeza en su almohada y sollozo

-"porque tenía que ser así!, porque tu no fuiste el primero, no voy a dejar que nadie me vea débil ya no"-se levanto y se fue a dar una ducha.

Por otra parte, Gang se despertaba y al no ver a tigresa se molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a irse así?, pero recordó lo que le hizo aquella noche y todo enojo desapareció. Se levanto y posteriormente se arreglo, tenía una aldea que ver.

Tigresa termino de bañarse, abrió el gran armario, lo reviso y cogió un vestido amarillo de mangas largas y anchas, largo con una abertura de en la pierna derecha, con detalles de flores rojas.

Una vez terminado, salió de su habitación y decidió ir a explorar el gran palacio.

Mientras tanto, Gang se vistió como siempre con unos finísimos trapos y salió de su enorme habitación para dirigirse a su trono, un ganso mensajero llego volando ante el

-señor mío, el general ha regresado con todas sus tropas que retiro del valle d la paz, hubo un inconveniente en el camino, el general esta esperándolo en su trono, él le dará más detalle- le dijo un poco alterado

-gracias por informarme-el tigre comenzó a caminar rápido a su trono, una vez ahí vio a Po, y el al verlo se inclino y saludo con respeto-general que inconveniente hubo?-

-vera mi Señor, de regreso con mis tropas nos topamos con un grupo armado, el cual nos ataco, acabamos con ellos y tomamos a un soldado que sobrevivió, no quiere hablar nada de lo ocurrido-le informo el tierno pero peligroso panda

-vera general a usted le falta presionar, en donde está el individuo?,-

-uno de mis soldados lo llevo al calabozo-

-tráiganmelo, yo no puedo bajar a esa zona tan asquerosa-dijo serio y se sentó en su trono

-si señor-junto su puño en su palma y salió de la habitación

-"donde estará tigresa, no la he visto desde en la noche, creo que ha llegado el momento de pedirle…-fue interrumpida su charla con el mismo por el panda que traía a un lobo, con golpes amarrado y amordazado-quítele eso de la boca general, no podrá hablar con eso-dijo sonando cortes

Po obedeció-listo Sr.

-gracias, ahora joven dígame porque ataco a mi leal general y a sus tropas?-el tigre le pregunto con n tono amable, el lobo no hablo-señor está usted interrumpiendo mi valioso tiempo, le volveré a preguntar, porque ataco a mi general y a sus tropas?-comenzó a molestarse, al no ver respuesta del lobo, el tigre se levanto de su trono y avanzo al lobo, que estaba de rodillas-con que no quieres hablar ee?- saco sus garras de su mano derecha y se las comenzó a mirar-creo que hay formas de hacerte hablar-Gang noto como la respiración del lobo comenzó a agitarse, el tigre le dio un zarpazo en la mejilla izquierda del lobo, haciéndola sangrar-habla

-cree que con eso me hará hablar que poco ortodoxo es usted- por fin hablo el lobo

-siempre hay otras formas- el tigre le dio otro zarpazo pero esta vez en su pecho, rasgando su ropa-porque lo hiciste?!

-moriré con eso-

-bueno, general ejecútelo-Gang se dio la vuelta y avanzo hacia su trono

-que?-pregunto un poco asustado el general

-ya me escucho general-

Po no sabía qué hacer estaba con la espalda contra la pared, no podía matar aquel pobre animal, por mucho que él lo hubiera atacado, y por otra parte no podía desobedecer a Gang, no tenia opción, desenfundo su espada y lo puso cerca de su cuello, volteo a ver al tigre y él le hizo una seña con su mano indicándole que lo asesinara, Po lo alejo un poco de su cuello tomando vuelo.

-espere..ESPERE!, -grito el lobo- cambie de opinión hablare- nos enviaron del sur, nosotros éramos caza recompensas, un leopardo de las nieves nos entrego un mensaje escrito por el alcalde de Yangshuo, diciendo que nos contrataba para un trabajo de gran importancia, que era atacar al general y matarlo como dé lugar-

-ese Junjie!-dijo el tigre muy molesto-y que quería ganar con eso?-

-no tengo idea, lo juro-se apresuro a decir el lobo

-señor, perdón por interrumpir pero….sus leopardos fueron los que nos atacaron al traer a la concubina, "gracias a el pase uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida"-pensó

-como lo sabe?-pregunto Gang

-uno de ellos lo menciono y que quería a su concubina-

-aaa mira, te dijo los motivos?-

-no señor-contesto tímidamente el general

-y a ti, te lo dijo?-miro al lobo

-negativo señor, mi jefe murió en el ataque, seguramente el sabia el motivo, nunca comento más, lo juro-imploro el lobo

-te creo- un don que tenía el tigre era que sabía cuando alguien decía la verdad y cuando mentía, nadie sabe la razón de ese gran don y nadie se atrevía a preguntárselo-gracias señor …..ehm perdón cual es su nombre?

-Ram señor, mi nombre es Ram-

-si Ram, gracias por la información, y lo siento por la herida que le hice-su tono era sarcástico-general mátelo-

-que?!, no espere señor-Po lo levanto y comenzó a forcejear con el-espere por favor, señor deme una oportunidad, le propague toda la información que se, permítame mi libertad, trabajare con usted, hare lo que me pida-

-no muy tarde, además me obligaste a usar mis hermosas garras en tu asquerosa piel-

-Señor, tras el ataque de los leopardos perdimos a muchos de mis hombres-interrumpió el panda

-que insinúa general?-

-déjelo unirse a mi tropa señor, es lo menos que puede hacer, lo mantendré vigilado y si se atreve a traicionarnos lo matamos-dijo seguro Po

-me parece bien, lo pondremos a prueba, ya escucho Ram, considerase afortunado y agradézcale a mi general, que le está dando un lugar en su tropa-

-gracias general Shao-

Po solo movió su cabeza afirmando-Xu!-llamo a un leopardo-dale al joven una armadura y muéstrale donde va a dormir-ordeno

-desde luego general, vamos-Xu y Ram salieron de la habitación dejando a Gang y a Po solos

-general?-

-si mi señor?-

-Junjie acaba de declararnos la guerra-

-perdón, porque lo dice?-

-no es obvio, no dejare que ese viejo enano orejón me quite a mi futura esposa-

Po no podía creer lo que había escuchado, comenzó a alarmarse-como dijo señor?-

-así es general, tigresa será mi esposa-

 **Mientras tanto con tigresa…**

Ella vagaba por el palacio, evitando la sala de tronos donde seguramente iba a estar Gang, encontró el patio trasero, con un bello jardín, con todo tipo de plantas, árboles y un estanque, aquel lugar estaba solo, nadie lo custodiaba, se sentó en el pasto cerca del estanque y se relajo, todo eso le recordó el momento que estuvo con Po, ese día que ambos confesaron que se amaban, una lagrima se le escapo al recordar todo eso

-"no, dije que ya no más"- se limpio bruscamente la lagrima con la manga del atuendo, de pronto sintió que era observada, se puso alerta.

-hola- se escucho una voz aguda, tigresa no veía de donde venia, ella aseguraba que de el gran cerezo que había a un lado de ella

-ehm..hola?-pegunto tigresa, del árbol bajo una víbora verde con un par de moños en la cabeza, fue donde ella

-hola je-le dijo sonriendo y para sorpresa de tigresa no tenía unos temibles colmillos, como todos especulaban-eres la nueva concubina de Gang?

-si-

-je eres muy bella-

-je gracias, lo mismo digo-tigresa se chiveo un poco

-jeje oo donde están mis modales, yo soy Víbora-se inclino en forma de saludo

-yo tigresa, mucho gusto-

-todos hablan de ti sabes-

Tigresa frunció el ceño-en serio?, cosas malas me imagino-

-pues…si-

-se puede saber que?-

-pues dicen que eres la nueva favorita de Gang, que seguramente te va a ser su esposa, etc.-

-esposa?, como creen eso?-

-lo más probable, eres de su misma especie y lo que quiere Gang es un heredero, como se dice…ehm aaa digno-

-digno?-

-de su misma especie-

-ooo…ósea me quiere para darle un hijo, según yo una concubina le puede dar hijos sin necesidad del matrimonio-

-bueno, buen punto pero creo que le gustas a Gang-

-ehm…deja de hablar de eso, cuéntame acerca de él, tiene hermanos, mamá, papá, de donde es?-

-porque te interesa?-

-pues veras, yo fui adoptada por el maestro Shifu, que es también podría decirse que alcalde de la ciudad-

-DE EL GRAN MAESTRO SHIFU!WOW-

-shhh no grites por favor-tigresa se sobo el oído

-lo conoces?-

-desde luego, mi padre convivió con él, pero sigue-

-bueno, en el valle de la paz, no había tigres, ni en el orfanato de donde yo vengo, Gang es el primer tigre, aparte de mi que veo, por eso despertó mi curiosidad-

-oo bueno, poco se de él, pero te contare lo que se, desde hace como 40 años la familia de Gang gobernó Baoshan, el fue el heredero a gobernar aquí, creo que si tiene un hermano como 5 años menor que él, mmm no se que más, ooo ya se, Gang estaba casado con una tigresa de nombre Jin-

-el estaba casado, pero …-tigresa estaba impactada por eso, Víbora la interrumpió

-déjame terminar, ellos se amaban demasiado, después de un tiempo nos enteramos que estaba embarazada, todos aquí se alegraron por la pareja, pero ocurrió algo muy trágico, Jin enfermo y falleció, estando embarazada, trataron de salvar al pequeño, pero al sacarlo, ya estaba muerto, Gang cambio y mucho, de hecho este jardín era de ella-

-oo pobre, eso sí que es una historia muy triste, y tu porque estás aquí?-

-yo? Ahm trabajo como cocinera, jeje no es mi estilo, pero al menos nunca se han quejado de mi comida jaja-

-jaja-

-el que si sabe cocinar y muy bien es el general-

-el general?-

-si, una vez se coló una noche en la cocina y me lo encontré comiendo, lo que él había preparado, me ofreció y sabía bueno-

Tigresa suspiro y puso ojos soñadores

-te gusta el general verdad-le pregunto casi susurrando

Tigresa se mordió el labio-si-dijo tímidamente y con un leve sonrojo

-aww que romántico, un amor prohibido-

-eee?-

-te gusta el general verdad?-

-pues..si-tigresa puso un semblante triste

 **Es el final, del capítulo, me refiero, jeje espero y haya sido de su agrado, comenten, y perdón por haber tardado demasiado, se despide:**

 **Spengler**


End file.
